


Fleeting Touch, Lingering Feelings

by Nienna



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna/pseuds/Nienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Asbel/Richard kiss drabbles, written for the following prompts:<br/>- “I almost lost you” kiss (hurt/comfort)<br/>- jealous kiss (humor)<br/>- “we can never be together” kiss (angst)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Whom His Heart Belongs (“I almost lost you” kiss)

When Richard opened his eyes, he was alone. Alone on the cold, unnatural ground of the Ghardia Shaft, bathed by the pale glow of the Lastalia.

Alone. Where was Asbel?

Richard’s body was weak, every inch of it throbbing in pain from the strain Lambda had placed upon it. But his desperation made him stand, his eyes anxiously searching for any sign of life. Any sign of Asbel.

Richard found him surrounded by his friends, lying on the ground, unconscious. And… with Lambda inside him.

Richard thought he had known panic when Bryce attempted to take his life, when he choked on poison given to him by his own uncle, when his father was murdered in front of his eyes. He thought he would never be as terrified as when he stumbled through dark catacombs, bleeding from a deep gash in his chest, running from the very knights who had once sworn to protect his life.

But nothing, nothing compared to the horror of losing Asbel.

Time dragged on, Richard’s heart thundering in his chest. Had Asbel given up his life to save _him_? It was unfair. It should’ve been the other way around. Everything, all of this, was Richard’s fault. If Asbel died because of this… if he…

Asbel opened his eyes.

Everything else went as a blur. A flood of relief, then panic as he noticed the purple iris. Relief again, when Asbel turned out to still be himself. A second wave of panic, as Richard feared Asbel would never forgive him, for Richard knew _he_ couldn’t forgive himself.

And then, Asbel embraced him.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Asbel whispered in his ear, only for him to hear. “I’m so happy I didn’t lose you.”

Asbel was the one who helped him stand, who supported his weight as they made their way out of the Ghardia Shaft. Asbel was the one who took him to the shuttle’s cabin, who helped him to one of the beds and insisted for him to rest during their trip back. Asbel was the one who said he would stay by his side, then and forever.

And when Richard blurted out his feelings, right there, right then, with tears in his eyes and a trembling voice, Asbel was the one who kissed him.

He kissed him slowly, softly, pulling Richard close with the most gentle, caring arms that had ever been around him. He ran his fingers through Richard’s hair, held him against his chest, warm, so, so warm.

And then, as Richard buried his face in Asbel’s neck, tears of happiness trailing down his cheeks, Asbel once again whispered, _I’m so happy you’re here_.

Richard was, too. Happier than he ever had been.


	2. Fortunate Misfortune (jealous kiss)

Asbel was running out of patience. Every time they went anywhere together, it was the same. King Richard, King Richard, everyone would clamor. And Richard would smile, wave, even stop and speak with some of the most insistent ones. Sometimes, the starry-eyed common people would even ask for handshakes, and… hugs. Yes, the King of Windor would stop and _hug_ his subjects.

This wouldn’t be too much of a problem if the people just left it at that. But no, everyone wanted a piece of the beautiful young charming king. And so, more than once, Asbel would be forced to stare, horrified, as… Well, there was no gentle way of putting it. He would stare as a stranger tried to grope Richard’s ass.

Richard, of course, was proper as always. However much it disturbed him - and well, it had to disturb him, right? He couldn’t possibly be fine with _that_ , could he? - he still kept his composure and smiled. Poor Richard.

And poor Asbel.

Of course, Asbel knew it was selfish of him to be upset at that. Richard was the one who had to stomach those handsy creepers. But still, he _was_ Richard’s boyfriend - even if a secret one - so it made sense for him to be bothered.

He would never let Richard know, though. It would only make him feel guilty, and for something he couldn’t control, at that. So Asbel kept his annoyance to himself… quietly fuming all the way back to Lhant Manor, and taking note of everyone who had the gall to touch Richard inappropriately. They’d be charged increased taxes for feeling up the royal bottom.

“Lhant was particularly lively today,” Richard noted, as they climbed the stairs towards Asbel’s room.

“You’ve been here for a few days, so news traveled to smaller villages in the region. People came to see you.”

Richard’s eyes widened slightly. “Really?”

“It shouldn’t be a surprise, right? I mean, you’re crazy popular.”

“Still, it flatters me to know my people are willing to travel with the sole intent of seeing me.”

“Doesn’t it bother you at all, though? Some of them are pretty… clingy.”

They had stepped inside Asbel’s room, and Asbel was in the process of closing the door. When he turned, Richard was smiling. “This is indeed true, but clingy subjects are better than indifferent ones. It means they’re happy with my rule, and for that, I am glad.”

Asbel had no idea what came over him, but before he knew it, he had pushed Richard against the wall and was pressing a forceful kiss to his mouth. Richard’s lips parted, whether in surprise or compliance, and Asbel didn’t hesitate before thrusting his tongue inside. One of his hands went behind Richard’s head, pulling him deeper into the kiss; the other slipped around Richard’s waist, traveled lower, and _squeezed_.

Only when Richard all but moaned into his mouth did Asbel realize what he had been doing. Mortified, he jumped back, feeling his face gain a dozen shades of red. “I-I-I-I’m– I’m sorry!”

Richard was gasping, and for a moment, it seemed he was trying to recover his breath. Then, he spoke, almost shyly, “Asbel… what are you sorry for? That was… that was incredible.”

_“What?”_

“I’ve never seen you this assertive. You quite literally took my breath away.”

“I… I was just…” His voice faded. Jealous. He had been jealous.

“Asbel?”

“N-Nothing. Sorry for startling you.”

Richard took a step forward, standing close enough that Asbel could feel his warm breathing on his cheek. “It’s fine,” Richard whispered. “But don’t you want to continue?”

Asbel looked up, meeting Richard’s longing gaze. Staring into those eyes, he couldn’t help but smile, and once again press his lips to Richard’s own.

He realized he had nothing to be jealous about, after all.


	3. Transient (“we can never be together” kiss)

They knew it would come to this. From the day they first found themselves in each other’s arms, pressing their lips together, whispering words of forever and making promises of eternity, they knew it would come to this. Time and time again they pushed it from their minds - just another day, another week, another month. Just a bit longer.

And now, there they were, groom and best man, alone in a changing room. Through the locked door, they heard little of the hasty footsteps and excited chatter over the wedding’s final preparations. Just a bit longer.

At first, their kiss was soft, almost subdued. It grew in intensity, becoming anxious, desperate. Asbel’s arms tightened around Richard’s neck, Richard gasped against Asbel’s lips. Even so, they did not pause, never, they had so little time. Asbel’s chest tightened, Richard’s eyes stung. Their lips had been locked together for so long. For so little. There was knocking on the door, furious knocking, the wedding was about to start, the bride was waiting, where was the groom? Hurry, hurry, they had to go. Hurry.

But just a bit longer.


End file.
